Flat cables are commonly used for connecting between electronic boards and electronics devices, which are often comprised of more than one electronic board or part. Flat cables are used to transmit electronic signals from one electronic part to another electronic part, wherein both parts are typically installed in an electronic device.
A common example is a consumer radio where two electronic parts inside the radio are connected via a flat cable. In this example the electronic parts inside the radio are static. Another example is wherein two parts of a device are connected via a flat cable and one of the electronic parts is moveable with respect to the other electronic part. The flat cable connecting the moving part and the static part may be bent and consequently damaged due to the frequent mechanical strain applied on the cable during the movement of the moving part.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a typical digital camera back 10 (DCB). The DCB 10 is comprised of two parts, an electronic cards cage 18 and a frame 13, which includes a charged coupled device (CCD) element 12. Cards cage 18 and CCD element 12 are electronically connected via conductor strips 23 disposed in a flat cable 22, shown in FIG. 2. Flat cable 22 is inserted into cards connector 14 (in cards cage 18) on one end, and into CCD connecter slot 16 (in CCD element 12) on the other end.
The CCD element 12 is movable with respect to the cards cage 18, by rotating wheel 11, in either direction, as indicated by arrow 15. The CCD element 12 is designed to be in one of two image capture positions, landscape 24 or portrait 26, as is illustrated in FIG. 3. CCD element 12 rotates 90 degrees with respect to cards cage 18 when changing positions from portrait to landscape and vice versa.
FIG. 2 shows regular flat cable 22, which connects CCD element 12 and cards cage 18. When the CCD element 12 changes position from landscape 24 to a portrait 26 position, see FIGS. 3B and 3C, the flat cable 22 bends or is deformed. The first edge 28 of the flat cable 22, shown in FIG. 2, will get mechanically strained and the second edge 29 will bend. Slot 16 changes orientation when the CCD element 12 is rotated from image landscape position 24 to image portrait position 26, as slot 16 rotates from a horizontal position in FIG. 3B to a vertical position in FIG. 3C. Connector 42, which is inserted in slot 16, causes disposed conductor stips 23 to twist.
Another problem is that flat cable 22, when rotated by 90 degrees, must be long enough to compensate for cable bending during the rotation. A long cable will require an increase in the space needed for the enclosure to house CCD element 12 and cards cage 18.
It is readily apparent the flat cable 22 has several disadvantages when it is connected to a moving part. Reliability problems are caused by the mechanical strain applied to the cable when CCD element 12 rotates, and cable rotation over time may break the cable conductor strips. A long cable requires excessive electrical power needs for the DCB 10 and increases material cost. A long cable also imposes increased space for the DCB 10, and thus enlarges the DCB 10 form factor.